A New Life
by UnderTheDeepBlue
Summary: A boy who lived a content but bored life in a orphanage till he is chosen to be a next head of an extinct family of vampires, he'll be trained by a mercenary to use his power and how to survive and as they travel all around the world to let him know the different supernatural in the world.(Sorry for the bad summary,M for a reason)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANY CHARACTER HERE EXCEPT MY OC's**

"" - Spoken

_'' - thoughts_

**_[] - Sacred Gear inner voice_**

**[] - Sacred Gear spoken**

_BooM - Low budget sound effect_

* * *

><p>My name is Sean, I've been an orphan at the beginning, the caretaker of the orphanage to told me I was found at their very door without any note about my name, the one who found decided to name me after him but a few month after I've been found he die due to his illness, people already know that man already have a grave illness that's why he volunteered to help but they didn't know the he hide the information about me<p>

He didn't name after his name but there's a note with me saying my name with a locket with the picture of my mother, he just hidden them all to my 'future' room because of the things happening behind the scenes, thankfully the caretakers never touch the rooms of the kids for unknown reason, making it possible for him to hide it along a letter from him

Unlike other kids around me that are innocence and childish, I quickly matured as years past making me easily understand what the adult around me saying but I didn't show it so I won't be only the weird one in the orphanage

In one afternoon, I was sitting bench outside orphanage when I decide to try experiment a leaf with using my hands to relieve me from my boredom since I can't still use computer in orphanage when someone is visiting, '*sigh* maturing early, sure cost a distrust to the people tasked in taking care of us after hearing that they done illegal things behind the scene in the orphanage'

Making me hate them due to them asking me do I understand the books I read or they'll help me read understand it, every time I try read a book in the library in the orphanage, I guess the orphanage is funded by someone

As I clutch the leaf in my hand, I tried focusing something within me to do something to it, and then I feel a small spark within me, opening my hand to see the leaf shredded to pieces, all I can think is. 'Aweeesoome' standing from the bench

I quickly go inside of orphanage of hoping to use the computer to find anyway of training my power but as I run inside I accidentally bump a man wearing a suit, his red hair is styled in buzz cut, emotionless eyes with his large body making him intimidating, 'Oh he's the one visiting the orphanage, if he's out here then he'll be leaving' ignoring the man I continue on my way to see if I can use computer

Failing to use the computer in the orphanage to find ways to control my power, so I decide to use leaves for it, when I'm all alone

Walking towards to my room to sleep early to wake early to try my plan

* * *

><p>"I can't find a child that has a potential" Brian said,<p>

Brian is a magician/mercenary that have been hired by the two faction even some of supernatural hired him, he visited the orphanage hoping, he can save one of the child from the caretaker in the orphanage he can't easily adopt one of them, he's living a life full of danger if he will adopt one, he/she must have the potential

As he walks out of the orphanage he bumped to black-haired kid but unlike other kid that will say sorry, he just ignored him then continuing his way inside the orphanage

"Hmm, I should visit this orphanage as soon as possible to save that kid" looking back to orphanage as he enter his car then driving to the meeting place of one of his client or old friend

He arrived to the meeting place the sun already set, looking at the meeting place to see it's another abandoned warehouse, sighing at his _client_, entering the warehouse to see his _client_ haven't arrived

_After a while_

"Can't you be little earlier" he grunted as he lean to one of the walls of the warehouse, when a cloud of bat enter the warehouse then a man entered wearing an aristocrat clothing with a bloody eyes, white messy hair framing his face

"You know I can't go out of the sun or I'll die, plus it's not easily to go here without being spotted by anyone" the man scolded as he walks towards him

"Nah, you're just lazy Christopher" dismissing the excuse of his friend for being late

"I guess, I'm bored with my life as a pure-blooded vampire of Wyndham, I can't go out or the devil might find out about the last pure-blooded of Wyndham, they will surely hunt me" frowning the thought of being hunt again

"But I didn't ask you for your excuse, Christ" Brian replied while glaring at his friend attitude

"I want you to train the black-haired child in the orphanage you just visited"

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"I'll be turning him to a vampire that will replace me in being lord of Wyndham and luckily his devil side is sleeping making it harder for the others to feel his devil presence or his presence is just weak" he said, Brian is shocked that the child he will adopt, will be the next lord of Wyndham if he agree to train him

"Wh-What that kid is half devil then why I can't feel it" Brian quickly asked, his widening eyes at the thought of the only one with potential is a half devil

"I still don't know, why his presence is a human to all supernatural even he's half devil"

"Because he is a half devil, not a pure-blooded one"

"Nah, his father clan will surely give him enough power even he is a half"

"Then his father probably from one of the 72 pillars and how you know that he got a presence?" Brian asked

"One night I'm wandering around when I see him sitting in a bench looking at the star, when I walk towards him, I feel a powerful presence but it quickly disappear" telling the time where he first meet the kid

"Instead of being scared of a man looking at him, he just ignored me, plus his father told me to train him but I can't do that" he added

"What you meet his father? Then why he just left him here? plus you're the one his father tasked to train him" Brian reasoned while shaking the hell out of his lazy friend

"I can't, since I'm a pure-blooded vampire that will put him to more dangerous position so I want you to do the honor but I will do train after you train him" he said in passion that his old friend last heard before _she _died

"I guess, you're really determined to get him out of there then I'll just adopt him instead living a life being hunted" Brian suggested, walking away from him

"No, I want him to be the next lord of Wyndham, I got a feeling that being a vampire from Wyndham won't make too much difference to his life" chuckling as his friend shake his head knowing there no changing his mind

"Okay then I'll train him we'll meet again soon, Christ" Brian said, making his way out of the warehouse leaving his friend smiling that he can finally be free from his curse

"Yeah, I'm sure that old man will be glad that the Wyndham line will continue but I have no intention of living any longer" Christ said crying about memory all his friends died during a fight except him and Brian

"We'll meet soon, _Elena_"

* * *

><p>Waking early, so I can try use my power, standing from my bed to get my blue hat in the desk, my hat is given to me by my mother before I was left here<p>

Continuing my way outside but checking first if the caretakers are still sleep after knowing their still sleep, I make my way outside of the orphanage and to my spot

I quickly start collecting leaves then putting them in one spot in the bench then sitting beside it, as I get one then focusing to shred it, and voilà I manage to shred one, after shredding half of the pile, I start to think any ways of practicing my power to the leaves

Then an idea come to me, sometimes paper stick to you if you used glue to it, what if I can stick this leaves to my body without touching it, grabbing a leaf then placing it in my forehead then focusing from keeping it stick to me as I remove my hand from it but it didn't fall so I decide to add one more till most of my face is covered in leaves

I couldn't stop myself from smiling then I saw the old man from yesterday looking at me, making me lose focus letting the leaves fall from my face, making my jaw hang in gap and my eyes blink like crazy from being found

* * *

><p>"Ugh, damn my conscience for making me go to the orphanage early even the caretakers is still asleep" Brian mumbled, driving through the road hoping the someone is awake to entertain him or he'll go crazy cause is friend couldn't stop asking him about the kid<p>

_Sorry boss but you've a text message_

Grabbing his phone to check who's the sender to see if it's a client to only see his friend name, "Damn it, Christ can't you stop sending me text asking how's the kid for the 56th time!?" Brian yelled, so he won't put is anger to his phone and end up breaking

After a while of driving, he manage to arrive to the orphanage earlier than expected seeing the there's no kids awake and the most of the light is turn off, deciding to sleep in his car when he noticed a figure sitting in the bench outside of the orphanage

'Don't tell me someone manage to know the kid heritage' he thought, getting out of his car then slowly walking towards the bench where the figure is sitting

Instead directly confronting the figure, he decide to observe it to only see the kid whose going to be the next lord of Wyndham, in this early morning the kid wore a blue hat matching his blue shirt with a brown shorts, shredding leaves by focusing mana to it,

'Man, if Christ didn't decide to make him a vampire, he'll be a great magician like myself or maybe I'll teach how to be a chick magnet like me' smiling at how he'll train is apprentice if only certain C didn't interfere

Getting out of his thought, he look again if the kid already leave to only see him start sticking leaves to his face with a wonderful smile, not wanting to extend his visit he decide to let the kid now he here

'His reaction sure is cute for a woman, with his blue eye, I promise to myself I will train how to be a lady's man' he thought, sitting beside the surprised/gaping kid, "You know I can train you using your power, kid" showing his power by making a fire from his fingertip, the kid sure look like he's seen the most amazing things in his life

"Really, I won't be stuck here with the caretakers?" the kid asked, but couldn't believe a 5 years old boy know what happening behind the scene

"Yeah, I even show how to be cool but with a price you have to be vampire" Brian said, posing cool pose to the kid

"Just to be vampire that's easily but could stop posing, its disturbing to see an old man posing in front of a kid" the kid replied and covering his eyes with his hand

"Hey, I'm not that old" Brian retorted,

"Yeah but you're old enough from my perspective" the kid replied, touching his blue hat

"You're not like the other kid in the orphanage" Brian said, sitting again beside the kid

"Oh geez, what give you the idea" the kid replied in bored tone making his eye twitch

"*sigh* Just get you're things so we can get out of here" massaging his temple to remove the headache of training the kid and the annoying Christ

"Nah, I'm good with this plus I don't want any more remembrance of this boring place" the kid replied, standing up from the bench

"Alright, alright I'll just buy you a new one when we arrived to the place we'll start training" Brain said, making his towards his car

Letting the kid enter the backseat of the car, since most of his things is in the passenger seat, the kid quickly lay down to it as he make his way to driver seat

"Hey what you're name kid and you're age" he asked, making the kid turn to him

"Sean a 5 years old boy with amazing talent" Sean smiles as he cover his face with his hat, "How about you, old man"

"I'm name is Brian Roux, prominent with women" Brian replied, making Sean laugh, "You're too old for that, geezer" ignoring what the kid said, 'You'll pay in my training, kid' starting his car to start their time together for years to come or till his old friend decide to take him

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hotel quite early since the sun is just rising, they'll be staying in this hotel till he trained Sean to use his power and have a great control to it and then off to the rigorous training, he should also let him do light training for now<p>

"Wake up kid were here" he said, looking behind him to see if Sean is wake to only see him leaning in the window while holding a locket in his hand

"I know" Sean replied, putting his locket in his pocket then opening the door of the car

"Just follow me okay till we reach your room" Brian sighed, after closing the doors of the car they make their way to the hotel

Opening the doors of the hotel, Sean is awed by the spectacular design of the hotel till Brian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, then quickly making his way to the elevator, clicking top floor of the hotel for his room

"Sorry, but there's an emergency I needed to go so I better let you enter our room, I give an explanation the next day" Brian said, as they arrived to their floor, his room is just across the elevator

"Here, the keys, please don't ruin anything in there, you can do what you want as long nothing is ruined, okay" handing the keys to Sean as he step out of the elevator then clicking the ground floor as the door of elevator is closed

"I guess I try reading books if he have one" entering the room, he saw the it look like a room for rich people, a huge tv, a grand living room, a beautiful scenery by the balcony with the exception of the books stacked in one corner of the living room which look never touched, 'I will enjoy reading all this books' grabbing a book from the stack

Opening the book to be interrupted by a voice '**Hey, try doing this it help you read all those books if you have enough chakra for it**' then a flash of memory come rushing to his head, like the technique kage bunshin and some exercise in controlling the power

'**If you want to know who I am, for a simple explanation : I am you and you are me, fate decide to split us, you the innocent one and me the more experienced one**' the voice said, as he sit from the sudden flash

'**Then I end passing some of my memory to you till I complete used my usefulness, don't worry I won't end up possessing you because WE ARE ONE**' the voice laughed, 'How I can be sure of that' he asked

'**Because after giving important information to you, I make sure I disappear from your head after all this new start for you, you don't want unnecessary memories holding you..**' the voice explained

'It's not bad to try the technique that he given me after all what he will get from lying to me' then trying what the memory done to use the said technique

_POFF_

Then one exact copy of me appeared, '**you can use it to quickly learn, why? Because when they dispelled you keep whatever they learned, perfect improving your skill but no in your physical attribute, for short great learning**' the voice in my head explained

Looking around to see if there's anything he can use to replace the leaf from the exercise then his eyes landed on a desk in one of the room, searching the desk to finally find a material to replace the leaf, a stack of paper, looking through if there's anything written on it, to find nothing

"Okay I want you to try cutting this paper with chakra" he ordered, which his clone quickly start doing the task

'Now I have time to read' opening the book he retrieved from the stack of books then started to read for a very long time

* * *

><p>It's been hours since he started reading a book, the book is about vampire and the different families of vampire among the strongest of the families is Wyndham for its ability to past traits of pure-blooded one's to a turned vampire which result devil to end every one of them<p>

_Grumble_

'I guess, I better start preparing my meal, walk towards the kitchen to if there's any food he can eat without opening any appliance, then he found two box of cookies, grabbing a box he quickly run back to the book to continue reading

_Hours later_

'**Hey you better rest, you still have many time to read that again and your clone is almost on its end**' the voice suggested, 'alright after all I haven't slept during our travel' he thought then returning the box of cookies to the kitchen then laying on the coach, putting the book beside the coach as the clone dispelled

_POFF_

Then information come crashing to his head 'So that what the voice inside my head means' he thought before the tiredness consume him

Luckily Brian emergency client only need to eliminate the Stray that been lurking around, so he can easily go back to hotel then started introduction him to his future life as a vampire then start training how to use his power

When he entered their room to see Sean sleeping in his coach with a book beside the couch and shredded paper beside his collection of books

'Hmm, its seem he tried practicing his power' Brian thought, grabbing a blanket in one of the unused room ,covering the sleeping kid then walking to his room to rest then a voice interrupted him '**hey dude, why are you helping the kid to train in how to use his power?**' looking around to find the source of the voice

"Where are you, show yourself" preparing if the voice will attack, '**If you want to see me then sleep, I will visit y…**' the voice trailed before a darkness swallow his sight

* * *

><p><em>Opening his eyes to see a ruined room with debris littering the floor with an empty throne ahead of him, and his body is chained to a chair<em>

_"Where am I, what happened" massaging his head_

_"__**Were inside my head or for accuracy inside Sean's head**__" the same voice said_

_"What are you?, his Sacred gear or some kind of guardian" Brian asked, trying to loosen the chain so he can do anything against it_

_"__**Me?, I'm him before fate decide to split us into two**__" as a young man appeared, the man has a black messy hair with matching black eyes, wearing a black suit with stripped blue dress shirt and black dress pants, shoes_

_"You're reincarnated?" he asked, looking at the man_

_"__**Hmm, you can say that, but instead of me living his life were separated, which I don't totally care since we are one, were the same person but without my memory**__" the man explained as he sit in the throne_

_"**Now, why are you training him? and please just tell the truth **" the man asked, crossing his arm_

_"My friend asked me to train him since he can't due to being vampire from an extinct family" he replied, angering someone who can easily kill him won't be a good way to survive_

_"Plus Sean's father asked him to" he added_

_"**Hmm, he will turn him to vampire so he can replace him for being a head or ending his life, I guess his father done something to danger everyone linked to him, deciding to let someone train his son to prevent that**" _

_"Why you say so? and won't you be angry that he'll be turn to a vampire for the rest of his life?" he asked _

_"**First, his father already asked someone to train his son without setting a condition in how he will be trained or what he'll become, meaning his clan have something to remove any unnecessary effect to his son**" _

_"**Second I won't be angry because I'm just a memory of my former life, I'm just helping myself to survive plus the only reason you accepted it because of your CURSE, knowing you already have limited time to live and your friend already planned his** **death**" the man answered, making Brian eyes widened for having someone know his condition_

_Seeing that his answer leaved his guest shocked, "H-how you know that?" he asked after recovering from his shock_

_"**Remember, I am a memory of my former life**" _

_"__**Don't worry I just give him some of my memory to fully sync our personality and some knowledge to survive here till my time come, help him to improve himself, until then Tata~**__" snapping his finger as Brian is swallowed by the darkness_

**_{I'm seriously intrigued in how you able to make a powerful magician to fall in your spell even in your former you have no power} _**_A white like figure appeared_

_"**I guess being in this universe, changed me**" the man replied _

_**{Heh, for being our first possessor you're not that bad} **the figure said  
><em>

_"**Thanks for the compliment but I better go now or I'll be just speeding my end and please tell him to keep Sean presence from leaking**" the man disappeared leaving the white figure looking at the throne he sat**  
><strong>_

_**{You could just put all your memory to him to end the problem, I guess you already done living and deciding to help yourself, to prevent what happen to your life happening again, don't worry he won't let someone know after all its our first possessor} **the figured thought as he disappear in flash of light  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the grammar mistake and spelling not a native english speaker, first fiction, any suggestion, reviews and tips will be greatly appreciated, my update schedule is still on the way <strong>

**See you next time **

**Ciao ciao ~ BYE**


	2. First Step

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC's**

"" - Spoken

_'' - thoughts_

**_[] - Sacred Gear inner voice_**

**[] - Sacred Gear spoken**

_BooM - Low budget sound effect_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, lazy head wake up" opening his eyes to see a green eyes staring at him<em>

"_Ugh, why don't you annoy Brian? Elena" he grunted, sitting up from grass looking at the 15 years old girl that keeps annoying everyone_

"_Muu, because he keep training, he didn't even talk to me when I visit him" Elena pouted, making him smile, Elena wears a white dress that reach her knee, she has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail making her look more beautiful due to her innocence _

"_Because you keep interrupting his training that's why he stopped talking to you" he said, patting her head, "Stop annoying him alright" smiling make Elena blush_

"_Can you stop flirting there, Christ!" his friend Vinci yelled making him blush that he was caught flirting to his crush, Vinci is a 18 years old boy making him the oldest of their group, he wears a white buttoned shirt with a blue jeans and a leather shoes which is also what his brother wore_

"_Hmm, look like they've been enjoying their moment, brother" his friend Romero said, Romero is a year younger than his brother Vinci, the only way to tell difference is their hair, Vinci hair dark brown while Romero hair is chestnut_

"_Muu, I've been trying to find you two, where did you two go after we split to rest" Elena asked, crossing her arms, as the brothers scratch their head _

"_Easy, we've been practicing our combo, after all Greybeard is stepping up his training, it's better to be prepared than nothing" Vinci replied, Greybeard is the magician that trained us, we don't know why he's here in a secluded town, he been training anyone who want to become a magician for free with a condition that after their training they will no longer go back to him, to ask help or to give him present for training them, short cut all ties with him_

"_I agree with Vinci, unlike you Christ" as the last male of or group appeared in his brown leather jacket with white undershirt and a black pants with black boots, Brian is on the same height as Vinci and Romero making me the smallest male but Brian with the weirdest color of hair, red_

"_It seem we're all here then" black- haired girl said or he could say Lyla _

_Lyla is black haired girl unlike Elena, she wear a blue long sleeved buttoned shirt with matching blue jeans and a white shoes, she a year younger than Brian but older than me and Elena, she is the only one that seen Brian act friendly_

"_I guess we better go now or Greybeard will add more to our training" Romero suggested _

"_You're scared to be whip to shape, Romero" Vinci teased as they start their daily argument _

"_Let's go Lyla or we'll be punished for their tardiness" Brian said, as they make their way towards Greybeard house, leaving the arguing brothers and the two of us in the clearing_

"_Man, I really hate his attitude" gritting his teeth to prevent hitting him in the face_

"_Christ, I think we should go, you know G.B hate being late" Elena said while tugging at his sleeve_

"_Yeah, I agree" smiling at the cuteness of his crush_

"_Man, you sure flirt a lot that's why Brian hate you Christ your too lazy" Vinci said, making him realized that Romero is nowhere to be seen_

"_Hurry up you two or G.B will surely have our heads" as they make their way to the house of Greybeard_

_After a while_

"_You're late" Greybeard said, stroking his long beard while Brian is leaning at the wall of the house beside Lyla and Romero sitting at the ground_

"_Now I want you three to watch only as I teach those three, Okay" Greybeard ordered not wanting another delay in his training_

_5 Years Later _

'_It's been 5 years since their training, all of them greatly improve their magic, Brian and Lyla are already a couple like Elena and I, the brothers are still th-' he though, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive then a voice interrupt his thought _

"_**You will led you're friends and your beloved one's to their d.."**__ the voice trailed as his girlfriend arrive turning around to only see his girlfriend smiling at him while being pierced by an long spear _

Opening his to see the ceiling of his room, 'I dreamed the day, I got the warning of what will happen', looking around to see he's at his room

Clutching his locket, "I'm sorry Elena because of my carelessness, you die leaving me facing all the guilt of the only one alive and the reason why Brian got cursed" he crying as he remembers what happen a few days after that warning

"Ugh, damn that man making me sleep while a was walking towards my bed" Brian mumbled while massaging his temple from the fall, 'Luckily I didn't dream anything regarding to what happen 6 years ago'

"I hope Sean is awake so I can finally train him" standing from his fall, looking at his watch to see that he have been sleep for hours now since its already afternoon, walking out of his room to see Sean reading another book from his stack and two more Sean beside the stacks of books, practicing to use their power

"How long you've been reading and practicing your power?" he asked, sitting in the coach

"For an hour" smiling at the dedication of his apprentice

"What are those?" pointing at the two clone of Sean, "They're my clones, they pass to me what they learned during their time" Sean answered without looking at him

"Sean that is very useful spell" Brian said as he pops his fingers

"It's only great in training a technique, improving your overall control, creating new technique and a great stance creator if you know what to do" Sean explained, as he turn a page

"We can now start training your body then, I can easily teach regarding the three factions and the different supernatural in the world" making Sean close the book he's been reading, "Sure, why not" he replied

"Ok then, I want you to sit up 10 times then push 10 times for 3 times for now" Brian said, as Sean moves to the area where he won't accidentally break something, then laying down and start to sit up "1..2…3…"

"I'll be ordering our dinner and after you finished it 3 times then starting cleaning all piece of paper around" Brian ordered, walking out of their room to order food, "4….5…..6"

After Brian left the room, Sean is still continuing his set "7…8….9…..10" after all he agree to be turned to a vampire as long he'll be trained, he will perseveres through all training Brian planned to do

Turning his body so he can lay down with his stomach, he started the next set, 'Hey, Sean do you know why my clone is increased from one to two?' he thought hoping his other self, answer his question

'**Oh, that I've past some of my power to you maybe that resulted to the increase of number of clones is made**' his other-self replied, "1…2….3"

'**Just focus on training your body, I'll help you by pounding stimulation to your head when you sleep so that your mind knows what to do, Okay GO FOR MILES!**' continuing his push-up "4….5…..6…..7"

After a while he manage to finish all of his three but that leave him panting for his breath and his arms and stomach aching from the exercise '**You better start cleaning your clone mess and they'll be dispelled in the next 10 minutes, I'll suggest the next exercise you'll order them to try sticking paper to their body with the chakra**' standing up, as he remove the shirt, he has been using to swipe the sweat from his body 'I guess some memories of him already transferred to me' after realizing what he done

'I better start looking for a broom and dustpan to clean the mess' looking around the large room, to only find it outside of the room of Brian, grabbing it, he make his way to the living room to clean the papers that his clone have been using, looking at the time in wall clock in the living room to see that its already 6:00 pm

Arriving there to only see that his clone haven't dispelled yet and they still doing their exercise, he deci- '**DO THIS TO DISPELL THEM NOW**' as another flash of memory enter his brain, making him know how to dispel the Kage Bunshin, doing the hand seal to dispel them then all information from his clone come crashing to his head

After dispel his clone, he started to clean all the mess his clone created not that his complaining, his already lessen the amount of time spent training in how to use his power than actual training, cleaning all of the pieces of paper that his clone managed to cut

'**You ready to use wind chakra to enhance your speed and use it to sharpen or extend a reach of a blade, I'll explain more when you sleep**' his other-self explained when Brian returned from ordering the dinner with a bags containing clothes for him

"Here, I bought some clothes for you to use so you don't have to use the same clothes everyday" handing the bag of clothes to Sean, as he look around for any pieces of paper littering the floor

"So you done doing the three sets and cleaning any pieces of paper that your clone created" Brian said, shaking his head 'my first apprentice done all the task is given him, I'm so lucky for training a discipline kid'

"The food that I ordered will be delivered here later so you better take a shower now kid" he added

"Sure but where my room first so I can prepare my clothes" Sean replied, while holding the bag Brian handed to him and his shirt

"Seriously you are too mature from your age" making Sean tilts his head, "Do you see the room beside mine, that's your room and how do you know where my room is?" Brian asked

"My clone saw you walk out of the room, duuuh" Sean answered, making Brian eyes twitch "Just take shower already, I will leave the food in the kitchen after its been delivered"

As he make his way to his room 'I better start planning the training for that kid maybe he'll help us end our struggle' he thought before coughing blood "Ah, my time is slowly fading so I better finish early the training of Sean and end our cursed live, right Christopher" smiling to himself

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere<em>

"You better start training the kid, Brian so I can finally meet my end, I don't want to anymore dream the incident every time I sleep" Christ said while looking down the graves of their friends

"_I told you to not help the old man, see what happen were fucking hunted by a bunch of devils!" Brian yelled while they run away from bunch of devils after they helped an old man from the woods_

"_If we survive this, I'm totally keep my distance away from Christ" Romero added as he turns around and launch a fireball to the pursuing devils _

"_Yey, we have encountered this after just finishing our training from G.B" Vinci said with full of sarcasm, launching a fireball to prevent devils from gaining a distance to them_

"_Maybe Greybeard will help us after all we just finished our training" Elena said, trying to end the barrage of words against Christ_

"_Didn't you hear the story of the magus that have been trained by G.B, after the last training they start killing each other since their batch is full of killers, psychopath, and criminals, all G.B do is watch them kill which other in front of him" Brian yelled, as we arrive to the spot of G.B house to only see it gone_

"_**That, quite an entertaining chase, now tell me where the Count Wyndham is" **__the leader of the devil that been chasing us, he look like a human unlike that devil in his command that look like stuff from nightmare_

"_Whose Count Wyndham?, we didn't know him" Christ asked trying to stall time_

"_**Stop stalling time boy, we'll just kill everyone around here to find him, you and your friend helped him by telling where the hell is he"**__ the devil said, as he prepare a giant spear of ice __**"And you're already surround, stop wasting your strength just tell where he is then we'll leave you here, alive"**__ the devil added_

"_Stop the bullshit devil, we know you'll just kill us all either we tell you or not!" Brian yelled, preparing himself from engaging a group of devils _

"_What are you doing, Brian they'll let us live if we tell them where he is" Christ whispered_

"_I don't know if you're dumb or the tension is making you don't think clearly" Brian grunted, as Vinci nodded to Romero then started preparing to fight their way out of this mess_

"_Remember, G.B lesson about the different supernatural in the world and the three factions even what they are, still keep a calm head when dealing a negotiation with them" Vinci said_

"_**I guess you too smart to agree, well then let start the killing"**__ the devil frowned as he cannot trick them, he fires the spear to us_

'That incident the lead to their deaths, leaving me alone to survive and Brian with a curse that slowly killing him' he thought as he remember the day

"It's been a long time since I've visit you Vinci, Romero and Lyla especially you Elena, its seem Brian alway visited" looking down to see it been always cleaned and there's a flower in them

"It's 9 long years since that happen" leaving a bundle of roses to the grave of Elena, "Sorry for the late visit, Elena I can't easily visit you since I am a vampire, don't worry we'll meet soon" walking out of the graveyard

* * *

><p>Entering the room Brian said that will be his room, he put every clothes in the bag to the drawer and getting a clothes that he will wear after the shower, throwing his blue hat to the bed as he walks out of the room to see that food Brian ordered is already in the kitchen and it seem that Brian already taken a bottle of wine from the fridge but left a few of it<p>

He now wearing a black shirt and a brown short after taking a shower while holding his used clothes with a locket hanging in his neck, 'I better finish eating so that, I can get extra training from _him_' he thought as he sits at one of the chairs beside the kitchen table and started to eat

After eating he start to cleaning the mess he created from eating and return the box of cookies to their original place '*sigh* I can finally sleep and gain some experience from _him_' he thought as he walks towards his room

Entering his room, he manage to fully see his room, the room has a single bed at the far side of the door with desk beside it and a tv in the opposite wall of the door with a small coach for short it look like a normal room, 'Maybe his room is more grand than this and this is room is supposed to be room for his colleague or a business partner'

He move his hat to the desk and his locket so he can easily find them and then plopping down in the bed, 'From here on my new life with Brian start' closing his eyes as he succumb to sleep

"_**Welcome to my world**__" his other-self said, as he opens his eyes to see that he was in a middle clearing and woods surrounding it_

"_Where the hell I am?!"_ _he screamed, finding himself not in his bed_

"_**Easy there boy, were in your head or mine**__" 'Sean' explained, while trying to prevent himself from laughing out loud_

"_Why you didn't tell me that we won't meet in my room while we're in my dream" he yelled_

"_**Nah, it's too boring if we're in your room all night as I train your mind**__" 'Sean' replied, clearly bored to the thought process of his new self_

"_Point taken so what will you asked me to do?" he asked, frowning to his trainer _

"_**Hmm, first I better explain to you, your power**__" 'Sean' said, snapping as a recliner appeared behind both of them "__**But first let's sit**__" sitting at the recliner then folding his leg "__**You too**__" as he also sit to his recliner_

"_**First you already trained how to use wind affinities of your chakra but you still haven't a clear control over your chakra so using it will lead to an accident**__" 'Sean' explained_

"_So I better train my control over my chakra then" he said, making 'Sean' nod, "How?" he added_

"_**Sticking paper or leaf to you**__" 'Sean' answered, summoning a leaf and start putting chakra to it then sticking it to his forehead _

"_**You can easily perfect it, you're still a kid and your overall capacity is still easy to control plus addition knowledge from moi"**__ 'Sean' added_

"_Is that all?" he asked, making 'Sean' shakes his head "__**I'll be teaching you additional trick**__" as he charge to him then summoning a sword, making him jump away to dodge a slash but unfortunately the recliner fully took the hit, cutting it in half_

"_**Let's our fun night begin!**__" 'Sean' yelled, deliriously laughing as he summons another sword then running towards him, all he can think is 'SHIT!' _

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes to see that his training to insane instructor is over '<strong>Pfft, sorry I couldn't stop myself from pranking you, the face you made is priceless<strong>' 'Sean' said in his head while holding his laugh

'Haha funny' frowning at the childish of his other-self

'**If you just think that were inside your head at the last second of our training then you shouldn't run away from me plus you got your training**' 'Sean' explained, grinning that he manage to stop him thinking that their inside his head

'Haha, you mean dodging every strike from your katana and using everything in my reach to survive from you' he thought as he sits up from his bed

'**Yep, it helped to increase your reflexes and help you understand to use your environment in a fight**'

'I guess but you didn't teach me any technique and how do I know what the sword you're using?' he asked to his other-self, 'Ahh, don't answer it, I already know the answer'

'**I suggest you to get out of your room then summon your clone to do chakra control exercise so I can finally teach you some useful technique**' 'Sean said

Standing from his bed to get his hat and his locket which he put in his pocket then wearing his hat, '**Man, you look like alternate color of **_**RED**_**(The Fan art one) without his red jacket or in your case a blue jacket**'

'Whatever' leaving his room to start his _training_ to improve his control in using chakra

_Somewhere_

_**{Your teaching him to be versatile with his power}**__ a white figure said, making 'Sean' turn to face him_

"_**Yeah, I want him to be become a caster, saber , lancer, assassin , 'rider'**__, __**archer and a berserker in different situation so I won't result to giving him power by using my 'life force' " **__snapping his finger to summon a recliner to sit on_

"_**Plus time only time will tell what sub-breaker he'll produce from you o 'True Heavenly Dragon' " **__smiling as he summons a cup of chocolate_

_**{It's nice to hear someone used that after all, two dragons made all forgot little ol' me but I not that angered for being forgotten after all its nice change of pace not being asked to help them or fight them} **__the figured replied, summoning a cup of coffee _

"_**True, it's hard to have a private time when you're popular that's why I tend to keep a low profile**__" 'Sean' said, making the figure nodded sagely __**{You speak from experience eh, my boss also told me the same thing heh, you're truly alike} **__the figure grinned? That his master and there possessor other-self have a great similarities_

"_**If that means being a dragon like both of you were nothing alike**__" sipping at his chocolate _

_**{But in personality you're alike from boss laziness and his inner kindness}**__ the figured replied_

"_**Meh, I tend to be a free soul doing stuff according to my mood**__" shrugging, at his true self, "__**I even ended doing something that people around me, think I won't do, like smiling **__" he added_

"_**I just tend to keep a blank face when I'm out of my house or when I don't know the people around me**__" frowning to his barrier_

_**{I hope, I see more of your hidden personality from the kid} **__the figure smiled? _

"_**Nah, I only give him my memories regarding my true self then let him create his own after all he's this world me**__…"_

* * *

><p>Walking out of his room he sees Brian sitting in the coach while holding a box of cookies<p>

"Hmm, you're awake" Brian said while eating a piece of cookie, "The breakfast is in the kitchen after eating come to me so I can tell what our training today" he added

"Okay then" Sean replied as he walks toward the kitchen to eat

_Time skip_

"Okay I done eating so what are schedule for today?" he asked donning on his blue hat

"I want you to summon your clone then leave one for me and I let you decide, what you want to tasks to them" Brian answered

"What you'll be doing to my clone?" he questioned before touching the tip of his hat

"I'll be teaching the clone you'll leave to me about the different supernatural and the three factions" Brian answered, standing up from the coach to get specific books from the stacks in the corner

"Here I want you to do all this for you training today then tomorrow, we'll be moving to my other house so you can easily train your body for 2 years then after I evaluate you then we'll be moving to underworld" Brian explained as he hands of piece of paper containing his training for the day

"Okay then" he said as he make hand seal to create clones but he can only summon two

_PUFF_

"Okay, I want you to try sticks paper to yourself by using chakra" he tasks his other clone while letting other go with Brian for a history lesson

"We'll be in the kitchen, okay" Brian replied as he drags his other clone to the kitchen while carrying the book regarding supernatural and the three factions

'Now all I need do to is finish this list' Sean thought, as he looks at the list which contains every set he need to do today..

_Fast forward to the evening _

'I can't feel my body' Sean thought as he lay to floor after doing every single set in the list, '**That's great you'll have great day tomorrow Hahaha..**' his other-self laughed

'You're lucky you can't feel my pain' frowning again at his other-self

'**Yeah but I already experienced that but seeing you feel the pain is a great entertainment for me**' 'Sean' snickering that he'll see whatever he also done but without feeling the pain

'*sigh* do I have to deal with you for the rest of my life?' he asked to his other-self

'**Nah, my time is limited I can be here till you're 18****th**** birthday, if I don't have to use my remaining 'life force' to help you, just focus on improving yourself, you'll be fine plus I'm here to help you**' 'Sean' replied

'Can I ask you a question 'Sean' '

'**Sure**'

'You're my former-self memory, right?'

'**Yep'**

'Then you can easily fully join my memory, right then why don't you do that so you can live again'

'**Heh, I already accept my death, I been readying myself to accept it, whenever it come even my death isn't that grand, died protecting friends of mine but for me, it's already epic that I manage protect them**'

'**Plus death is the end of my journey, I won't try to extend it by destroying yours for my selfish desire, I already enjoyed my life, that's enough for me**'

'Wow, I didn't think that you have that kind of thinking'

'**It take one to know one, you better a shower and you're clone probably dispelling any minute now so tons of information will come crashing to your big head**'

'Of course, I'm a smart kid'

'**Nah, because of my genius brain given you increase capacity or your head won't be able to handle them'**

'Hai hai, I will get my clothes in my room then straight to shower' he thought as he stands up then removing his shirt, walking towards his room then a tons information come crashing to his head, from the three faction, devil, angel and fallen angel to other supernatural existing in this world and way to control his chakra but not fully

'I better have enough rest tonight so I won't be having a hard time keeping up with Brian as we train' he thought, entering his room to leave his locket and hat then grab some clothes

After getting everything he need he walks out of his room, to see Brian eating a meal in the coach, "Sean, you better prepare yourself, our true training will start tomorrow and please wake up early so we arrive to our destination earlier" Brian said, making him nod

"Then should I pack some clothes?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll put the backpack in your bed then I'll let do your thing and also prepare to wash your clothes when we arrived there since it's in the middle of the woods somewhere in mainland England" Brian replied

"Then we'll move depending in how fast you'll learn and maybe you might be able to meet some of my colleague" Brian added while smiling at the thought of meeting his friend after meeting them 4 years ago

"Okay then I'll take a shower" he replied, making his way to the bathroom to take a shower

After taking a shower he quickly start eating, after getting his fill, he cleaned every mess they'll make for the day then walking towards his room to prepare his clothes and put it to the backpack Brian given to him

'**You better finish packing, fast or you'll suffer for being tired**'

'Yeah, all I need to put is my locket and my hat' he replied, as he grabs his locket then put it in the bag where it won't be damage and letting his hat sit on the top of the backpack

'**Is that so, Oh yeah we won't be having a training in your head**' making confuse why his other-self postponed their training, '**I need to keep myself from exhausting my 'life force**' his other-self answered

'Is that so, why you didn't say so' he thought as he lay down to his bed, '**just sleep okay..**' his other-self trailed before disappearing

'I guess he needed to rest too' closing his eyes, as tiredness consume him

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the new chapter, reviews, suggestion and tips is greatly appreciated and I looking for a beta reader for my stories, and if someone know site where I can read the LN version of highschool dxd for clarity <strong>

**withdranwmadness000: Glad that you like it, for the crossover thing I'll just throw some element from other series maybe some characters too without making to obvious, like how mana and chakra similar to each other, like senjustu to chakra and illusion, genjutsu to youjutsu, sacred gear to innocence,  
><strong>

**See you next time**

**Your's truly**

**UnderTheDeepBlue**

**Ciao ciao~**


End file.
